


To Reign in Hell

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Art, BAMF Dean Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, Digital Art, Gen, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the power of the anger of a righteous man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Reign in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

Twas just as well that Sam had killed him, the Crossroad King's days were numbered from the time he made his move. You see, in all of his arrogance he'd miscalculated; missed the fatal flaw in his campaign against the Winchesters. 

Sam, sweet Sammy, the 'Boy King' wasn't who they should have feared. They'd thought he'd be their leader, their Dark Destroyer, fallen from the Light. Make no mistake; there was a Winchester who ruled the Dark, who caused the screams of multitudes. Just, who in Hell could have ever known that it'd be the Damned who did the screaming?


End file.
